Intracranial aneurysms carry a risk of rupture with potentially life-threatening subarachnoid hemorrhage. Study of the hemodynamic properties of cerebral vasculature in patients with ruptured and unruptured intracranial aneurysms could provide insight into the factors that influence why some aneurysms rupture and others do not. Blood flow velocity within cerebral blood vessels, an important hemodynamic property in aneurysmal disease, is usually measured by probes placed on the skin, or estimated by computer modeling software. However, these methods are prone to error. We propose the measurement of both blood flow velocity and blood pressure from within precise blood vessel locations using Doppler flow wire technology during cerebral angiography for aneurysm treatment. These measurements can be applied to real-time calculations of the hemodynamic forces on intracranial aneurysms, as well as improve the accuracy of computer-based aneurysm hemodynamics modeling. The study of such measurements in aneurysm patients will provide further insight into aneurysmal disease, as well as a pathophysiological basis for treatment decisions.